


Contrivances

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Andusk, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Half-Sibling Incest, Masturbation, Painplay, Slavery, Spanking, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'll probably cry and beg and plead for you to stop, but she'll secretly be loving it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrivances

Zivia pouted as the straps were fastened. "It's uncomfortable."

"It's supposed to be," Phéria murmured cheerfully, admiring Marel's work at binding the girl. The rape rack she had designed was built something like a low sawhorse, though wider and with slightly more padding. It held whoever was put into it on all fours, their ankles and wrists restrained, immobilized and spread open, face forced downward by the device's gentle incline.

"Can't you just tie me up on the bed?"

"Now, darling," Marel said, stroking her hair tenderly. "Trying new things is fun, isn't it?"

"Yes," Zivia muttered, sounding sullen to Phéria's ears. It made her want to punish the little whore. Moreso.

She watched as Marel adjusted the tension at her rival's left wrist, tightening it just a little further so there was no chance of her squirming free, short of dislocating her thumb. "There," he said when he had finished. "How does she look?"

"Perfect." Zivia's hair fell loose, half-covering her face, which was already looking a little flushed. Her breasts hung to either side of the central beam, rings dangling from her pierced nipples. Phéria gave one a sharp tug that made the girl gasp, before circling around her, admiring her upturned ass and parted lips. They were engorged, purple with blood and already glistening with arousal, the slut. Phéria drew a finger slowly along her slit, finding it practically dripping, then brought it to Marel's lips for him to taste. He licked the dew from her finger, closing his eyes in delight, and pressed her against the wall. Phéria could feel how hard he was already, so eager that even the light touch of her hand made him moan.

"What are you doing?" Zivia complained, unable to turn her head far enough to see them. "I want you now, please Marel, don't make me wait..."

Phéria laughed quietly. "Oh, don't worry my dear - you won't have to wait very long for that hungry cunt of yours to be filled, I'm sure…!"

The knock at the door interruped their play. Phéria feigned anger, storming to the door to see who dared disturb them, and found a nervous slave waiting with downcast eyes. "Please, mistress," he half-whispered, "there is a message for the master. His grandfather requires his presence at home."

"Oh, bother…!" Phéria shut the door in the young man's face and turned to Marel. "My darling, your grandfather summons you for some urgent matter or another."

Marel frowned. "The old man can wait, I'm busy," he snarled, turning back to Zivia.

"I'm sure it will take but a short while," Phéria said, placating him. "You can leave her here - I'll keep her warm for you. Think how impatient she'll be when you finally slide into her…! It will do her good to wait."

The idea seemed to please him, at least enough to assuage his frustration. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told Zivia, tugging a handful of her hair back so he could look her in the eye. "Be patient." She nodded, eyes watering. A kiss for Phéria, long and lingering, and then he was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Phéria's eyes glinted.

"Well, well, Zivia dear. It seems we are left to our own devices." Phéria laughed at her own little joke. "I did promise Marel I would keep you warm for him… now, how shall I go about that?"

"What about a blanket?" Zivia snapped. "You don't exactly keep it comfortable in here."

Phéria's laughter trilled once more, an unsettling sound. "Oh no, I'm sure we can find some other means of keeping your, hmm, fires stoked…!" She teased Zivia's cunt with the very tip of her tentacle, just enough to make the girl shiver. "Just wait here - not that you have much choice!"

She turned to leave the room, ignoring the screams that followed her, and wandered out into her home, pondering her choices. She could always have a message delivered to the slaves' quarters that would have every male slave lined up to fuck the girl in the blink of an eye, but she wasn't sure how long her fake summons would keep Marel away, and it wouldn't do for him to return to a queue stretching out the door and down the corridor. No, she had a better idea…!

Dominik was getting a massage from one of the prettier slaves when Phéria found him. A quick jerk of her chin was all it took to send the girl running. Dom rolled over and sat up, looking put-out at the interruption. "What do you want?" he growled.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's about to give you a present," Phéria cooed. She strolled across the room to run one finger teasingly down his oiled chest. "Better than a rub-and-tug from a dirty slave-girl, at any rate…!"

"I thought you were busy," he said, hooking his large hands around the backs of her thighs to lift her and slam her against the wall. "But if you want me…"

"Mm." She wrapped her legs around him, nibbling what was left of his right ear. "Not for me," she whispered. "One of my guests is quite eager to try you out."

He paused momentarily in his efforts to work her close-fitted skirt up past her hips. "Who?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, squirming against him in a way that made him suck in his breath. "A woman, if you're worried about your manly reputation. She's quite fetching, too. There's just one thing. She's one of those sorts who likes to pretend she's being raped."

"A screamer?"

"Oh yes," Phéria told him. "She'll probably cry and beg and plead for you to stop, but she'll secretly be loving it. And at least she won't be able to bite you or scratch you…"

"Too bad," Dom said with the barest hint of a smile. "All right, where is she?"

Phéria led him back to her private quarters. She opened the door, only to be greeted by Zivia's cursing. "You bitch, where did you go? You just walked out and left me like this!"

"Shh," Phéria said, patting Zivia's rounded backside none too gently. "I was just finding someone to help you with your little problem."

"My problem…?" Zivia squirmed, trying to see what was going on behind her. "What's going on? Is Marel back already?"

"Whenever you wish," Phéria instructed Dom, and lay down on the bed to watch the show.

Dom took only a moment to ready himself, then planted a hand on the curve of Zivia's back and slammed his cock into her gaping pussy. She shrieked in a rather satisfying way and demanded that he stop, tossing her head furiously but unable to resist the rough pounding she was receiving. He slid in easily enough, so she must still have been wet and eager, despite her complaints.

Phéria felt her own arousal growing as she watched, and parted her legs just enough to allow her tentacle to snake down her back and up between them, its supple tip flicking against her clit like a tongue. Dom might not be the most handsome man in the world, but she admired his strength, his brutality... his willingness to do as he was told... She wondered if he knew the girl he was fucking was his half-sister, or whether he even cared. Either way, the thought amused her.

Dom grunted, pulling out suddenly, making Zivia gasp. "The angle's bad," he said, holding his well-slicked cock in one hand. Phéria realized that, with the rack being set up for the shorter Marel, of course it would be uncomfortable for him. "Can you move her up a bit?"

"Fuck her ass instead," she suggested, and laughed when Zivia screeched in protest. Dom shrugged and spit on his fingers, rubbing them roughly against her tight-clenched asshole to slick her at least a little. The sight of Dom's thick cock pressing relentlessly against the girl's backside delighted her, and the sound Zivia made when he finally forced his way into her, a long, drawn-out wail of mingled pain and pleasure, was exquisite. A few slow strokes loosened her up nicely, and soon she was moaning in time with Dom's thrusts, even pushing back against him as much as her bonds would permit, while at the same time pleading for him to stop. The stupid slut didn't even know what she wanted herself. Phéria's tentacle wriggled inside her with excitement. Part of her hoped Marel would walk in on this scene - his reaction would be priceless, no doubt, and she could expect an excellent fuck from him after he'd finished punishing Zivia. The rape rack was also excellently-designed for spankings, canings, and whippings, any of which Marel might choose to inflict on his wayward lover - not out of jealousy, but out of his own frustration.

Dom's hips moved faster as he neared his climax, making Zivia whimper and gasp. He slapped her hard on the ass as he came, leaving a purplish handprint behind to mar her smooth grey skin. He pulled out of her quickly when he was done, giving Phéria a nice look at her stretched-out hole. She sat up and tossed him a towel to clean himself with, then circled around to speak to Zivia face-to-face.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you." Zivia just mumbled something that contained the word "bitch" in response. Her face was flushed and sticky with tears and sweat, her hair plastered to it like dark strands of seaweed. "Did you come, you little trollop?"

"Twice," Dom reported, tossing the towel aside and pulling up his pants. "Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now," Phéria said, giving him a smile. "Marvellous job, as always."

Dom grunted and left the room without a backward glance. Phéria admired her handiwork - Zivia's sweat-soaked skin, the fading handprint on her left cheek, the spunk that was trickling slowly out of her ass and down into the swollen folds of her pussy... Yes, Marel would be simultaneously aroused and furious, a combination that never failed to amuse her.


End file.
